Amusement Park Date
by obsessedStuck
Summary: A triple date to the Amusement Park. John all dressed up. Warning: too much fluff.


I ship almost everything.

_Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie_

* * *

><p>"Are you finished? The others will soon be here. Do you require any assistance?" Rose's voice was heard from behind the door.<p>

"Almost done! Just a little bit more aaaaaannnndd done!" Jade chirped before setting the makeup brush down and standing back to admire her work.

"Um is this really necessary Jade?" John asked from his seat shifting nervously.

Jade squealed a bit and giggled, "Of course! Kanaya's dressing like a boy anyways and you look great! Dave is gonna be so surprised!"

The doorbell was heard and from the sounds of shifting on the other side of the door meant that Rose had gone to greet their guests.

"But Jade, it's easier for girls to dress like boys than for guys to dress like girls. It's so . . . breezy," John looked down to the long skirt he had on, "I don't think I can do this Jade, what if they just laugh? Why did I let you talk me into this? This is silly!"

"Well too late to back out now, they're already here, now move it mister I mean missy," Jade was clearly enjoying this a little too much. Before John could object or hide he was dragged into the living room where Kanaya, Karakt, and Dave had just arrived.

John was suddenly pushed into the room when he stood still at the entrance and refused to go in. Jade pushed so hard that he almost lost his balance so he flailed a bit before standing upright with flush cheeks at his embarrassing display and with what he was wearing.

"Whoa," was all that could be heard, from Karkat. Kanaya and Karkat had wide eyes when they looked at John. John couldn't see Dave's eyes because of his stupid sunglasses but did see his raised eyebrows so he could tell he was surprised. Rose had a smile on her face.

John shifted a bit making his long wig swing a bit. He had on a long pale green skirt and a normal cute white looking blouse on. Jade wore the same thing except her skirt was pale blue. They looked exactly like twins minus the difference in eye colours and glasses shapes.

Karkat rubbed his eyes before looking between Jade and John, "John is that you?"

"Um hi Karkat," John gave a tiny wave.

"Oh my, for a second there I thought that this was Jade's long lost twin sister of some sort," Kanaya chuckled. She didn't have any makeup on but looked amazing none the less. She wore some jeans and a male designer dress shirt but one could still clearly make out that she was girl with her beautiful facial features and curves. John felt like he was the only one really cross dressing now and wanted to go back and change. Why was he doing this again? Something about Jade saying it was a great idea to encourage more PDA with Dave since it was kind of awkward in public with the critical society around them.

"Well here you go Dave enjoy~!" Jade cried out and pushed John into Dave while he was in the middle of his thoughts, "This way no one can criticize you and you guys can show as much affection you want in public without getting weird looks. Now let's go and have as much fun as we can at the amusement park before it closes!"

John fell into Dave's arms with an 'eep' and then quickly pushed back and stood straight with his blush increasing. Jade pranced over to Karkat before latching onto his arm, who just rolled his eyes and looked away attempting to hide his own blush.

"Like that ever affected Lalonde and Maryam," Dave replied to Jade before taking John's hand and began walking out the door following the two other couples out.

John was surprised that Dave took his hand and was happy but was nervous that he hadn't said anything about the way he looked yet. Again those stupid shades were in the way along with his ever more unreadable face. John couldn't tell if Dave felt weird about him dressing like a girl or not which made him quite uneasy.

The unease was soon forgotten though thanks to the excitement of the amusement park the group decided to go for their triple date. It was declared by John and Jade that they would go on every single ride in the whole amusement park before the group started off. John even forgot the fact that he was dressed as a girl from time to time.

The group started off with the spinning tea cup ride. Jade spun her and Karkat's as fast as she could gaining a bunch of yells attempting to get her to slow down or stop. Rose and Kanaya just watched amused from their gently spinning cup. Dave and John tried to get theirs as fast as they could as well and since both of them were spinning the disc they got a lot faster than Jade. The two were trying to balance on each other and laughing as they got off.

Karkat yelled on every fast ride they got on which just gained laughs from the others. He almost puked after the small rollercoaster. He also made a comment about how humans were crazy for making contraptions that were deliberately made to scare the fuck out of someone and would not go on the larger one that they planned to go on later that day. Dave made a comment about how much a wimp he was being. Even though Karkat was yelling at the top of his lungs every now and then everyone could tell he was actually having fun from the slight smiles that appeared now and then.

Jade found it really adorable when he beamed at the carousel with the pretty horses on it. He just kept staring at it and did not want to ask if they could go on it which caused her to roll her eyes and pull him over. The rest followed. Rose and Kanaya sat closely together on a fancy looking bench instead of the horses. John was going to go on one of the higher horses but got shoved aside by Karkat who quickly scrambled on feeling victorious for being on a higher horse than the others. John just chuckled but looked around to see all the other horses occupied.

John almost left until he felt to arms go around his waist and hoist him up onto the horse behind Jade. After lifting John up Dave sat right behind him holding John close as the ride began. John glad he was in front of Dave because he was blushing furiously. Thankfully Karkat was getting mad at how his horse began to go lower than everyone else's when the ride started, distracting John from the boy pressed closely behind him.

After a few more rides the group decided to stop for lunch. It was decided that the 'guys' would get the food while the 'girls' got a table for them. John found this idea silly, but everyone went with it so he didn't complain. As Rose, Jade and John went to go find a table they had found Eridan and Sollux looking quite depressed with their chins resting upon the table and just staring off into space.

"Hey guys!" Jade chirped gaining the attention of the two trolls, "What are you guys doing here?"

Sollux sat up straight and looked at the 'girls' while Eridan stayed in his stop not even bothering to look up with a sigh, "Hey, well I wath here with AA but then I ran into him who challenged me to that whack a rodent game. We got too competitive."

"And wwhen wwe turned around Fef had left wwith her leavving us behind," Eridan buried his face into his arm.

Sollux sighed again, "Yeah we even tried to look for them everywhere but they totally ditched uth. Tho we jutht gave up. Anywayth who ith thith? New friend?"

Sullux was reffering to John who ended up blushing and looking away. Rose exchanged a glance with Jade before the two smiled. Sollux raised an eyebrow confused.

"Yeah new friend you could say that," Jade giggled.

"Hi I'm Tholluth, that thorry ekthcuthe for a perthon over there ith Eridan" Sollux put out his hand. Eridan had no spirit in him to retort at the insult since Feferi escaped with Aradia to leave the two competitive idiots. This put John in a predicament. What would he do? Tell him he was actually John or make up some girl name and go with it? Unfortunately John's prankster gambit took over.

"I'm Shelly!" John spouted out the first name that came to mind and took Sollux' hand.

"Nithe to meet you. You look a lot like JD by the way."

"Well there's this human thing where there's a possibility that someone out there in the world looks exactly like you even though you're not related and we call them doppelgangers which is what I am. I'm Jade's doppelganger," John explained with a big smile. Rose just continued to smile and Jade giggled some more.

"Huh cool," Sollux bought it.

The 'boys' returned with some food and they began to eat at the table by Sollux and Eridan. Karkat of course asked what the hell they were doing there.

"I'm on a date with Eridan," Sollux responded to mock Karkat but immediately regretted it when the sea dweller sat up straight and looked at him with wide eyes, "Haha jutht kidding."

Sollux let out a nervous chuckle then quickly said a see you later to the group before absconding. Eridan just sighed and said good bye to the others as well as he left to attempt to find Feferi again. As soon as the two trolls left, Jade immediately told Karkat what just happened.

"Heh and he says I'm an idiot," Karkat scoffed before biting into his hotdog.

"You are one," Dave said nonchalantly as he sipped his drink and dodged the incoming French fry.

After the nice lunch that somewhat ended up on the ground, the group got some ice cream and headed over to the games. Jade enthusiastically ate her ice cream which annoyed Karkat a bit.

"It's just some frozen milk treat, do you have to devour it like that?"

"Hm?" Jade responded wondering what he was talking about.

"Tch, hey hold still for a second," Karkat ordered. Jade stopped, but before she could turn to give Karkat a questioning look he grabbed her chin to hold it in place and licked some ice cream off her face by the side of her mouth. Jade turned red and stayed there for a moment before pushing away.

"I-I could've cleaned it off myself! Y-you didn't have to do that geez!" Jade flailed and then covered her red face with her free hand.

Karkat just smirked before continuing with everyone else. Rose and Kanaya continued walking hand in hand, smiles never faltering. John smiled too at the wonderful time they were having and began swinging Dave's hand in his.

On their way to the game section the group came upon a commotion going on at one of the fun houses. The group moved in closer to see what was going on. It was the glass maze fun house. There were some park workers cleaning up broken glass and the fun house was closed. On a bench to the right of the fun house were Gamzee and Tavros. The group decided to ask if they knew what happened.

Upon getting closer, they saw that Tavros was trying to wrap up Gamzee's bloody hands.

"What on earth happened to cause such wounds Gamzee?" Kanaya asked looking worried.

"Whoa, hey motherfuckers. Fancy meeting you here," Gamzee casually greeted. Tavros smiled and gave everyone a weak smile.

"You idiot don't tell me you ran around the place punching every glass wall out," Karkat snarled at the idiocy of his moirail.

"Well uh, he wasn't at first," Tavros began to explain, "We were just uh, having fun."

"Motherfucking clear walls got in the way. I didn't mind at first," Gamzee took over laughing, "But then they just got annoying and then they were all mother fucking everywhere, didn't think I could get out. Honk."

"So you just starting punching them all down until you got out?" John would've laughed at the idea if it weren't for the heavily bleeding hands Gamzee had.

"Yeah, aw don't give me that look sister I'm fine," Gamzee blinked, "Who the fuck are you again?"

"You should be worrying more about yourself. Geez Tav I feel sorry for you having to put up with this crazy juggalo," Dave pitched in.

Tavros scratched his head and pushed back Gamzee that looked like he was about to stand up and cause another commotion from Dave's remark.

"Well we hope you feel better. You should rest and maybe go see a doctor aswell. We'll get out of your hair, have a nice day," Rose quickly ended the conversation motioning everyone to leave before something could start up. Tavros gave a grateful smile to her before taking Gamzee with him to leave.

Finally reaching the game center, another commotion was heard. A large crowd was around a certain game booth where one needed great luck to pick a duck with a high number on the bottom to claim a big prize. The crowd was surrounding two girls. Er trolls. Who had piles of stuffed animals around them. It was as if it was a contest to see who got the biggest stuffed animal and the highest pile.

"What the hell is it like let's all go to the amusement park day or what?" Dave raised an eyebrow as one of the trolls turned around with a large fanged grin.

"Well look who we have here!" Terezi cackled taking her attention away from the game along with the troll with her.

"What is everyone here?" Vriska questioned turning around to see the group.

Terezi's smile disappeared a brief second before she sniffed the air and her smile returned wider than ever, "John? You smell really nice and cuter than usual today."

Vriska's eyes widened, "John! Is that you! I thought I needed new glasses for a second there and saw two Jades! Holy crap! You're so cute!"

John blushed, "Um thanks."

With the added company of Vriska and Terezi, a heated competition of who could win the most prizes began. Vriska kept going on about how she would win with her insane amount of luck, she kept trying to provoke Kanaya as well to have a few matches with her. Kanaya accepted one and when she beat Vriska on the first try she wasn't bothered after that. The prize she got was a stuffed pink cat which she happily gave Rose who gladly accepted.

Dave and Karkat competed with each other in strength and precision games. For the Carnival Hammer game Karkat went first and got pretty high. Dave tried and boasted about getting better but only got the same height as Karkat. John tried since he loved hammers and hit the bell winning a large teddy bear and gaining a bunch of cheers from people around them.

John had forgotten he was dressed as a girl at the moment, feeling the satisfaction of beating Dave and Karkat at a game, until one of the people said, "Wow that little lady has some strength, she even beat those two boys!"

John blushed and felt bad for making Dave look bad but all he got was a brief smirk and a hair ruffle. Jade beat everyone in all the gun like games, Terezi beat everyone at all the ball toss games, all games requiring luck were won by Vriska and Karkat was beginning to get really peeved from not winning anything. Pretty soon Karkat was in a fit of anger, had declared that this was stupid and the only thing that was happening was that they were wasting their money. Jade giggled and decided that they would go back to the rides, but Karkat argued saying that he was tired and just wanted to get dinner and leave. Rose and Kanaya agreed to the idea.

"Aw come on guys just one more ride! Please~!" Jade said in a pleading voice and tried to give her best puppy dog face to the others. John joined in with the pleading.

"Agh fine! Just stop with those faces!" Karkat cried and looked away with a blush.

"Shit man that was not nice double teaming us with the exact same faces," John just laughed at Dave before latching onto his arm and following behind Jade who led them to their next and last ride.

"With faces like that how could we possibly say no," Rose mused, Kanaya laughed.

Terezi and Vriska decided to stay behind and continue with their gaming competition and let the group go on with their last ride, which of course had to be the Ferris wheel. Each couple got on to their own cart and enjoyed the ride cuddling into each other as they watched the nice view. Well all of them except for John and Dave. John was too busy pressing his face to the glass to see the great view. It was that much nicer since the sun began to set. A long tired sigh, caused John to turn and look at Dave who took off his sunglasses and was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dave? Are you okay?" John asked as he fully turned around to sit close to Dave.

"Man this has been a long day," he sat back and sighed once more.

"Was it that bad?"

"No that's not it. Fuck Egbert, do me a favour."

"Sure, what is it?"

"No more cross dressing in public."

John blinked, "Um, does it really look that bad?"

"No!" Dave quickly retorted shocking John, "You look really cute, you do. Just, you're too cute."

"Huh? What the hell does that mean?"

"Jeez you're so oblivious."

"Well sorry," John crossed his arms and began to pout.

"Seriously man you haven't noticed at all. All day those creeps looking at you."

"What?"

"You've been gawked at all day. I had to keep close or glare at them to keep others away. It's a good thing you ran into Sollux and Eridan at lunch, if not that group of guys that were nearby would have totally come over and start hitting on you. And if that wasn't enough you got more looks at the games section. One guy almost touched your ass if I hadn't stood in the way."

John sat there wide eyed at Dave. Had that really happened all day?

"Geez Egbert you're so defenseless, even more so dressed as a girl," Dave leaned over and rested his head onto John's shoulder. John blushed. The two stayed in that position for a while in silence. John began to play with his fake hair and looked out the window to the beautiful view. The feel of Dave's hand going to his cheek startled him as he was turned to face to bright red eyes.

"When I first saw you this morning, I didn't want anyone else to see you like this. You're so cute and beautiful I wanted to keep you all to myself."

John's heart beat faster with every word Dave said as he felt them get closer and closer.

"You. Are. Mine," Dave said each word slowly as he inched closer and closer until their lips met. John's eyes went wide before he practically melted into the kiss. A huge sloppy make out session would have started, if it were not for the ride suddenly stopping and tossing them out of their seats.

Their door was opened quite abruptly as John was helped up by Dave.

"Sorry about that folks, thing stopped working, now get out," the worker apologized rudely and kicked them out. Dave swore under his breath at the rude worker before leaving the ride with John. The two looked back when they were far enough away.

Jade and Karkat were stuck on the far left looking down wondering what happened. Rose and Kanaya were at the top. Dave pulled out his iPhone and sent a few messages before taking John's hand and heading back to the entrance of the amusement park.

"Where are we going? Are we leaving them?"

"Yeah, it's a waste of time to wait for the workers to get them out so we're going to get dinner first," Dave pulled John close and whispered in his ear, "And we'll continue what we started when we get back."

John blushed and gave a tiny nod as Dave continued to pull them out of the crowded area. John had a huge smile on his face just thinking about how this was a day to be remembered.

Also, the fact that Dave would rather see John cross dress when they were alone rather than in public. He could use this to his advantage.


End file.
